


accidents happen

by Liu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting his soulmate while making an arrest is definitely in the top three of Eddie Thawne’s Awful Life Experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Flash RarePair Week 2016 - prompt: soulmates.   
> I've been thinking about this pairing for a while and couldn't pass up this opportunity even though I've been in a writing slump lately... hope you'll enjoy! :)  
> Haven't seen any rules about not posting the fics for the rarepair week on AO3, so I hope it's allowed :)

Meeting his soulmate while making an arrest is definitely in the top three of Eddie Thawne’s Awful Life Experiences.

It’s his first day as a police officer of Keystone City and he’s eager to make a good first impression – they’re raiding a warehouse connected to some robbery, and when one of the perps takes off, Eddie follows without a second thought. The guy’s fast, and Eddie’s grateful for every single hour spent on a treadmill because he has to give it his best not to lose the man in the maze of the run-down warehouse. The perp leaps over crates in his way like he’s some sort of a parkour champion and Eddie mentally curses with every sharp turn he has to take, but he feels a swell of pride when he manages to get close enough that he can use his weight to pin the guy down.

Eddie jumps and crashes into the man – the perp’s not much taller or heavier than Eddie, so he can’t bear the impact and collapses to the concrete floor with a quiet grunt, muffled by the ski mask still pulled over his head. Eddie opens his mouth to recite the man his rights, but he finds that he’s suddenly speechless. There’s a jolt in the pit of Eddie’s stomach then, something bright and blinding that runs through his body like electricity and he’s momentarily paralyzed by the shock of it – joy swells in his chest and mixes with terror because no, this can’t be, this can’t-

That second of distraction is enough for the guy to throw him off and wiggle free. He disappears in the shadows and two minutes later, the other officers find Eddie sitting on the ground, staring into nowhere.

…

Eddie throws back another bourbon and lets the glass click against the sticky bar. Unfortunately, the drink does very little to wash down the sour taste in his mouth. How could this possibly be? He’s never stolen anything in his life, never done anything even remotely criminal. He’s a police officer, for crying out loud – only for a couple of days, officially, sure, but he’s still on the good side of the law. How could his soulmate possibly be a criminal? And not just an ordinary petty thief, no – when fate decides to screw Eddie Thawne over, it apparently goes big. His soulmate is one of Leonard Snart’s crew; they’re no small-timers, aiming for the most luxurious, best guarded artifacts. They don’t target Keystone, usually, but it’s shabby comfort in the face of the fact that Eddie’s stomach is still queasy and his blood feels too warm in his veins just at the memory of touching the masked guy who should be perfect for Eddie and instead is completely, horribly wrong.

Eddie could deal with the fact that his soulmate is a man: he’s been having thoughts about guys and girls alike ever since he was fourteen, so that didn’t come as much of a shock. But he would really prefer someone he could take out for a nice dinner and a movie and maybe walk around in public without having to drop out of the police force.

He waves at the bartender for another drink, still too far from ‘wasted’ to even think about this horrible day properly.

  
“Doesn’t look like you’re celebrating, officer,” a teasing voice comes to him from behind and Eddie moves to turn and let the guy down easy – Eddie’s not much for one-night stands even on good days, and this is definitely not one of those – but then a warm hand settles on his hip and Eddie draws in a sharp breath.

It’s him. There’s roaring in his ears and sparks shooting up and down his spine; goosebumps break out over his skin and Eddie has to turn, has to _see_.

He knows his first thought should be ‘this is an internationally wanted criminal’ or ‘oh fuck, Leonard Snart himself’ – but his head is full of the incredible, grey-blue, icy color of his eyes. Snart is smiling, smirking, self-assured and sheepish at the same time, and his hand doesn’t stray from Eddie’s side, the touch searing even through the fabric of Eddie’s shirt.

“I should arrest you,” he says, and it comes out shaky and hoarse, eager and embarrassing. Eddie can feel blood rise to his cheeks, and Snart, damn him, steps closer.

  
“You don’t even have handcuffs on you.”

  
“How do you know?” Eddie asks, nearly whispers, and if Snart weren’t standing so close, maybe he wouldn’t even hear, but he does, and his mouth twitches in another smirk.

  
“I checked.”

Just the thought of Snart’s eyes roaming over Eddie’s body, hot and persistent, makes Eddie’s stomach twist with want. Snart’s hand moves, slips further up, fingertips sliding just underneath Eddie’s shirt, over his feverish skin, and Eddie sucks in air like he’s drowning. He knows this is wrong, he knows he should walk away, but no amount of soulbond education could have prepared him for the intensity of what happens, to the feeling of wanting someone so much, to his body screaming about how right this is when the rational part of his brain knows it’s all wrong.

Snart leans closer and he smells like snow, fresh and cool and clean, even though it’s the middle of July and the heat everywhere is stifling. Eddie inhales and a shudder wrecks through him, shooting straight to his cock. The responding tremor in Snart’s hand on his hip feels more significant than a simple touch has any right to be.

He wants to say something, tries to get away from the touch that makes his brain melt and freeze at the same time, but when he manages to turn on his bar stool, Snart steps into the V of Eddie’s legs. His hipbones are pressing into the sensitive skin of Eddie’s inner thighs and there’s nothing to think about anymore. Right or wrong doesn’t matter when everything about Eddie, everything he is and thinks and feels, craves this man, this wrong, beautiful man who is so close to him that Eddie could cry from the need to touch. He barely even registers that they’re still in the middle of a moderately busy bar; Snart’s eyes shine with the same wordless want when he leans forward, right into the last inches of Eddie’s personal space.

“This is wrong,” Eddie breathes and the words catch on Snart’s lips, so close to his own, lips that quirk into a small, amused smirk in the next second.

“Just don’t shoot me,” Snart says, and Eddie would laugh if his lungs weren’t lacking air.

  
“Then don’t make me,” he retorts, and then Snart’s mouth captures his lips and everything else flies out of Eddie’s head as he curls his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and feels safer than he ever did before.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr.](http://pheuthe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
